ToraXSaga  Violent Passion
by xdirtyXblackx
Summary: NC-17 Over all warning: sexual acts between men, language, dirty talking  Title: Violent Passion  Summary: "I see with just my touch, you practically begging for it."  Pairing: ToraXSaga  Alice Nine   Genre: Smut, violence


**NC-17 Over all warning**: sexual acts between men, language, dirty talking

**Title**: Violent Passion

**Summary**: "I see with just my touch, you practically begging for it."

****Pairing**: ToraXSaga **

**Genre**: Smut, violence

help editied by isawbilly & georgia_leigh91

There he was crushing the young bassist with his forceful grip against the wall. This was not like Tora, he would never project his anger, never. "For fucks sake, why?" The guitarist said as he gripped tightly around Saga's neck. Saga was now finding it hard to breath as the tighter Tora's grip got around his neck, blocking off the air that couldn't pass through.

With one quick jerk, the guitarist let his grip go, letting them fall to his side as he realized that the younger man's face starting to turn blue. As soon as the grip had released from around Saga's neck, nothing but coughs and splatters came spilling out of his mouth, past his soft delicate lips that was striving hard to fill his lungs that were deprived of oxygen.

"What's... The... Matter..." Saga managed to blurt out between breaths, reviving his lungs once again.

This time Saga was now on his knees trying to support himself with his hands on the harsh cold wooden floor of his apartment, Tora turned around to face Saga in his weakened position. This isn't what Tora usually did but this time was different, there was no controlling his anger at this point in time. Seeing Saga gasp for air, his body moved on its own free will. It started to walk towards the younger man until he was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Saga" Tora said as the bassist eyes raised to connect with the black haired raven, who had a flicker of red hot anger rushing through his veins. Still trying to withstand his normal oxygen levels, Saga placed a hand around the dark haired guitarist's ankle, who was not his normal self.

With the connection between the guitarist and the bassist eyes, it was soon broken when a harsh blow was taken to the already struggling brunette. Once again knocking the wind out of his lungs that he only second ago regained.  
>"Why are you doing this?" Saga spat out whilst in a fetal position. The young bassist didn't understand where this violent anger was coming from, and why it was directed at him? Tora was usually the type to sit down and talk about things with Saga, because they were best friends. Not like this violent outburst that Tora was making his best friend suffer for this very moment.<p>

"That fucking bitch thinks she has the right." Another blow was taken by the brunette, lying helplessly on the floor as Tora screamed his angry words.

After a few more blows were dealt through Tora strong foot. He had now decided to straddle the young man, pushing him onto his back from his previous fetal position. Tora now had Saga's shirt twisted is his fist which he gripped as soon as he pushed the bassist on his back. Their eyes now connected again, Saga was trying to search for a reason as to why his best friend was doing this to him, all the while his eyes projecting a hint of shock through glassy eyes. Tora's eyes still raging with anger, in the slightest moment before he let his fist fly across the brunette's face, Saga could see his remorse for what he was doing. That's when Saga knew, deep down the black haired raven really didn't want to be projecting his actions that he was doing to his best friend.

"Why? She thinks she can have half my fucking property, if she thinks that then she has another thing coming." Tora screamed raising his fist which soon made contact with Saga's cheek, soon turning it a harsh red color. The look in Saga's eyes, the hurt but yet understanding emotion burning deep into them as they connected with the one over top of him releasing all his anger. This only made the guitarist that little angrier because he wasn't resisting, he was now letting Tora do with him as he pleased, this just pissed him off even more.  
>"Why the fuck aren't you resisting? You little worthless peace of shit!" Tora screamed as he couldn't take the brunette's submission. Once again a fist went flying across his friends face. This time as contact was made, blood splattered out of Saga's delicate mouth as he tried gasping for air. Not wanting to suffocate himself with the blood that now coated the inside of his mouth, giving the bitter taste of iron. He coughed and spat out blood before the guitarist was ready to make his next blow.<p>

"I...under...stand." Saga said in-between breaths, gasping for oxygen. This was probably the worst thing to say at this possible moment. Tora wasn't looking for condolence, he wasn't looking for someone to understand, he need to let his anger fly and Saga was the closest possible for that.

"You don't fucking understand, she took me for a fucking ride." Tora said lifting the bassists head up off the wooden floor so now it was only inches away from the angry guitarist, their noses and lips nearly touching one another. Saga could feel the heat of Tora's breath dancing on his face, while Tora could smell and almost taste the blood that was trickling down the side of the younger mans mouth. This sent shivers through Tora's entire body, only to reinforce what he was doing was personally pleasing to him.

Tora slammed his best friend back onto the floor as his head brutally collided with the hard wood of his apartment, It was amazing by the sheer force itself didn't knock him out completely.

"Why aren't you fighting back"? The guitarist asked once again trying to understand what was going on. This wasn't what Tora wanted, he'd hoped with his violent out bust against Saga would result in Tora being somehow attacked back. He wanted to feel the rush of being the abused, anything would be better than what that old bitch of a girlfriend was doing to him mentally; he just wanted someone to make him numb.

"Tora... Do what you like, if it makes you feel better then continue." The brunette whispered, trying to say as there wasn't much oxygen left, or the strength to talk in a normal voice, all due to the abuse his best friend had previously put him through.

Before too long, a wet droplet dripped onto Saga's face. There was no mistaking, Tora's glassy eyes were swelling with water, he was crying. His cheeks now stained with his tear drops running like a trickling rive. Saga's eyes widen at how much Tora's anger and situation with his ex was affecting him, this broke his heart to see how upset his friend was and he had not realized. Still straddling the bassist, Tora's hand had now let go from his band mates' shirt to cover up his tear that were now uncontrollable. Raising his arm, he used his own bare skin to whip away the salty drops of water that ran free while quiet sobs came from the older man.

Saga now realizing the pain that must have been building up deep in inside the raven, collecting up the remaining energy he had left to cup his hands around the black haired raven in the attempt to comfort him.  
>"Tora, is alright, we will work through this together." Whispering, Saga brought his face close to the guitarist, leaving his lips only inches away from Tora's ear. His words shot through his body like a bullet, he didn't expect these words coming from Saga, well not in this manner.<p>

Tora had hated his best friend. So many times he'd be there for him, but somehow this moment in time sounded different, his voice sounded different. It was like as if the whole mood of the room shifted. Tora pulled back a little. Now looking into the glassy eyes of the brunette, a small smile converted that face into a sweet innocent man who really loved him for what he really was. Him as a whole person, not caring what terrible abuse he had just subjected him through, he didn't care, he was there for him no matter what.

The connection between the two were now lost as the stronger guitarist forced his lips to lock with the bassist. This action was done on pure impulse as to what Tora felt in his heart, he hadn't even register nor processes what he was doing. The brunette didn't fight back, he instead intertwined his hands that were cupping the guitarist face, now tangled into his black raven hair, forcing them together more than what they were already. As soon as Tora's mind had finally processed his own action, his eyes shot open, much like a flashlight turning on to see its surroundings.

"What the fuck!" the guitarist screamed as his fist yet again connected with Saga's face, pushing him away in defense of what his actions were convoying.

Secretly deep down Tora loved his best friend, more than anything, but it was only recently he has started realizing it, it was now going to a whole new level beyond just friendship. At the beginning he was disgusted at the thought of having feeling for another man, he thought he was straight. He'd been straight for the last 28 years of his life, why was it changing all of a sudden? Over the last couple of months he couldn't takes his eyes off of his best friend, he finally accepted this, but to hell he would actually ever say a word about it too anyone. Tora knew he wouldn't have felt the same, Saga himself was a ladies man, the whole band knew this, so why would he ever find his best friend attractive?

"Don't you start fucking with me either you shit" Tora yelled in full rage, the black haired raven thought the brunette was fucking with him mentally, teasing him as if he actually knew about Tora's true feelings toward his band mate, his best friend.

Saga softly touched the stinging feeling of the last punch that was made to his cheek; he surely was putting up a good tolerance to the older man's strong blows. He wasn't holding back either, and Saga knew this to, he was serious but so was Saga. The brunette knew this situation wasn't the place to pull jokes, not with how Tora's raging anger was in this time and place.

"Why the hell would I be fucking with you, tell me? I'm not that much of a prick!" Replying to what Tora had said to him previously when he was punched once again in the face, whipping away the blood that had trickled down the corner of his mouth. Saga made sure his eye were in contact with the others brown glassy eyes; he wanted Tora to recognize he meant business to, that he wasn't screwing with him mentally.

Tora still straddling the young man, he couldn't control take his anger any long, nor understanding that his best friend was serious. Grabbing the soft white shirt that Saga was wearing, he twisted it up, lifting the bassist to be inches away from his face again. Just like before, Saga noticed a change in his attitude, he was yet again blocked off to everything especially his emotions. His face was now only conveying what he had in store for Saga next, an evil like expression possessing the guitarist, nothing more.

"You're not fucking with me aye? Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." As soon as he finished his playful words, Tora's lips were yet again forced on the bassist. This time both of them hitting the floor at full force, their tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. The guitarist wasn't in his right frame of mind; he wasn't going to lose to Saga who he thought was screwing with his head. Saga's hands made their way into the raven's hair.

"Oh wait there boy." Tora said separating their hot heated kiss, using his hands to hold the young man down on the floor. As both arms gripped tightly on bassists shoulder, Tora couldn't help but give the younger man and evil smirk at the side of his lip. At this look Saga started to shake, this wasn't normal, Tora wasn't normal.

Sitting up, tightening his thighs around the waist of his best friend, he removed his grip that was becoming painful as his nails started to dig in.

"Don't think you have the power dear boy." The raven smirked as his hands made their way to his metal belt buckle. His eye brow raising as he made quick work of undoing it. Saga laid there in sheer confusion under the guitarist as he was now worrying for his safety, nothing good could come of this, especially Tora the way he was and what he had planned with his belt. The tiger harshly ripping the belt once it was unbuckled from his dark blue jeans and snapping it between his hands.

"Now let see if you're still screwing with me." Leaning down he grabbed the brunette's hands and pushed them above his head. If this was any other situation Saga would defiantly be struggling back, he hated being bounded but this time he was going to bear with it for the sake of his best mate.

"Tora I'm not screwing with you." Saga whispered in his ear, as his head was already close due to the raven roughly tying the brunette hands together. "To prove it, you can do what you want" Saga said nipping at the older man's earlobe. Saga was finding his position and situation beneath the black haired raven immensely exciting but still uneasy as he didn't know what to expect from the emotionless man that Tora had become. All that Saga wished was that he would see reason and acknowledge his feeling for Tora weren't some part of a game.

Fastening the belt quite tightly with one last tug, tight enough to make sure the young bassist couldn't free his hands but not enough to block the circulation off. Saga struggled a little trying his luck, as his attempt of being able to free his hands from the belt was unsuccessful. There was no escaping. Just as he tried, the older man straddling Saga, slightly crushed his package in his already tight leather pants, gripped his hands forcing them to stay above his head on the ground.

"You're not going to get out of this one." A hand slipped up under the bassist white shirt. At the slightest contact that was made with the black raven's rough guitarist like hands sent shivers spiraling through his entire body, Saga eyes rolled to the back of his head. Never before had he ever imagined his best friends touch to be so satisfying, or even in his wildest dream for him to be even touching him in this way. Saga was starting to think, even if Tora was touching him without any emotion connected, his touch made him think that it was alright. That this moment in time between the two, even if it was done through anger, he was fine with it, he was fine with this position beneath his band member. Saga had been longing way to long for his eyes to even look his way, even his rough manly hands to be anywhere near his white milky skin, this was driving him mental.

"I see with just my touch, you practically begging for it." The raven said raising his hand a little higher under Saga's shirt to smoothly rub the bassist pink nubs. This sent Saga's back arching off the ground, the pleasure was unbearable. If Saga wasn't bounded by the belt he'd be making sure to caress his hand all over the strongly build body that was straddling him. The tiger was tightening his thigh every time he got a little excited at what he saw beneath him, the young bounded man who was getting all flustered was making the raven excited.

"If I had known you liked it this much I would have done this earlier." Tora giggles as the sound of his sadistic words past his lips; he was still treating this as a game. During the process of playing with his best friend, Tora's hips started grinding down on the brunette's package that was now getting tighter as the raven's rough fingers played with his swelling pink nubs.

"Well know you know... Then stop fucking teasing me!" Saga whimpered demandingly as his breathing was now heavier, trying to control his manner from fighting back. This was Tora sweet present Saga was letting him have, otherwise he would have had his damn tiger on his back moaning his name as he impaled himself to satisfy both of them.

"Now be a good boy for me Saga-chi, when I let go of your hands do not, and I mean do not dare move them from above your head." Tora winks at him while giving an evil smirk.

Slowly releasing his firm grip around his wrist that were tied, the black raven watched intently as his hands move toward the rim of his jeans, making sure that the young bassist did as he ordered. With his strong hands the tiger's fingers made work of his buttons, all the while eyeing his best friend who was panting quite heavily, longing for the brown eyed raven to touch the contours of his slender body. One button was undone, soon followed the other with the help of his strong finger tips. Tora was making sure to tease the younger man, wanting him to practically beg him for pleasure.

"Aahh common, you got me down here, now you're going to make me wait?" Saga moaned as he was growing impatient for his tiger to pounce and satisfy him with his beautiful toned body.

Over the years there was no lying about, he would always perving on the older man in their changing room before concerts. Whenever Tora would catch him out on the act, the brunette would turn to the closest female in the room and start flirting to avoid any embarrassment. Though through the eyes of the tiger he always thought differently, not in the slightest way did he ever think that his best friend was actually look at him, instead of through him.

Now that the second button was successfully undone, after long delays the guitarist fingers now slipped to the zipper. Flinching his muscles slightly, that bassist was now being attacked. A brutal blow was taken to his face yet again by the angry tiger with an open hand. A stinging sensation yet again numbed his face. Saga was sure as hell worried about what he would see in the mirror in the morning, also having to explain how they came about to his band mate, that's if he would survive the night.

"Were you about to disobey me Saga-chi?" The black haired raven asked while grinning. He had just realizes that there was blood on his hand from the contact with the young brunette's delicate white face. Bringing his hand closer to inspect the red liquid that was smeared lighting across his palm, the grin still remaining.

"Did I do this to you? Poor Saga-chi." The tiger pouted, though not in the way of sadness or any form of remorse, he said his words in no other than his sadistic manner. Comparing the blood between that of what was on his palm to the deep trickling red that now stained the corner of the bassist lip; the older man licked his own lips. Leaning down so that Tora mouth was only millimeter away from the bounded brunette, he smirked and a little giggle left his mouth as his eyes pierced his best friends like a laser.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look." Saying this as the tiger's warm wet tongue protruded out of his mouth to lick up the red liquids that was staining the corner of Saga's lips. Both bodies rushed with pure pleasure. Saga at the sheer touch of the raven's tongue that was soft but strong, as it trailed its wet tip along, tasting the bitterness of his blood. Tora's body shaking at the taste, having imagines it so many times before, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he sucked and tasted the delicate spice that was all Saga. During this the younger man beneath couldn't keep still, at this amazing moment his body arched of the ground sending his painfully stiffened erection under his tight leather pants against Tora's crotch, producing a gentle moan from both the Alice Nine members.

"Saga-chi, I do hope you can use that mouth and tongue of yours as well as you can with your bass." Still high on the pleasure of those hips grinding upward on the guitarist. Growing impatient to his own teasing, Tora gripped at the young brunette's white shirt ripping it open, letting all the buttons fly free within the air at the harsh tug of Tora's impatience.

"For you Tora, anything will be done 100% to its best." Saga whispers while panting roughly in-between the growing pain in his pants he desperately wanted attendance to.

"Hurry up... Please Tora, I don't know how much I can take." Gasping he yet again felt the raven's rough hand caressing the contours of the bassist white silky smooth skin. Bending down, the beautiful brown eyes made contact with his best friend while slowly his soft delicate lips led trails of kisses down the smooth skin. Moans escaped pass the innocent young man as he felt his body starting to move on its own. Twisting his hips up against the older man trying to rub and give some attention to his painful member that was still trapped. Tora had finally made his way down Saga's torso with the multiple kiss mark that were now clearly visible, turning red from the harshness of his force of both nipping and sucking at Saga's skin. Circling his belly button the brunette moaned louder.

"Tora, for fuck sakes hurry up!" This was it, the younger man couldn't hold himself, he couldn't obey his dominating playful best friend. As the wet tip of the tigers tongue dipped into Saga's belly, the brunette's hands moved on their own accord. With all of the bassist might, his tied hands moved from above his head to grip the black haired ravens head, intertwining his finger between individual strands of hair, helping him get a firmer grip on the man. As his hands now had a hold of the older man, he started nudging the tigers head to move further down his torso than he already was. Saga was truly growing too impatient, Tora need to stop teasing him, he needed a little forceful push into the right direction.

"You inpatient little shit." Tora smirked as he lifted his head allowing his brown eyes to connect with the now glassy pleasurable eyes of his younger band mate. "This show wasn't about you, you selfish little brat." Still smirking as one of his hands now moved down to the bassist trapped erection. At the contact of the tiger touching and slowly rubbing the outside of Saga's pants, made his body jerk while also gasping in sheer pleasure that he was now being attended to. Gasps of air rushed through the younger man's mouth, past his delicate blushed lips and into his lungs that now had trouble with-staining his oxygen. Tora brought his face back up to Saga's to be in direct eyes contact, Saga's face alone changed the older man's expression, from playful to now seriousness.

It was the realization of the younger man's face having such a positive reaction to his touch that his best friend wasn't lying about his feeling towards him. Shock pierced through his body and mind, was this too good to believe? What was he doing to his best friend?

For the last year he had kept quiet about his true feeling, and now in the fit of rage Tora was now showing, let alone doing what he always hid and always desired. Devouring his desires by acting on then, something he never thought he would ever do. Tora stopped all movement.

"Tora, what's wrong?" Saga's eyes darted open from being previously shut tight, trying to absorb his climbing desires for Tora. They both stopped in mid motion trying to read one another. "Tora, TORA!" raising his voice to capture the raven's attention in replying. His hand slipped from the black locks to cup his face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tora screamed slapping the brunette's hands away. His felt so embarrassed that he had let this side of him reveal itself, especially to his best friend that he has been so attracted to. His body was filling with rage again, not like before though, not about his ex girlfriend, but about his embarrassment to what he was doing to the bassist, to his best friend.

"This is wrong, all fucking wrong!" Screaming as he picked himself up off of Saga, to now be pace back and forth the brunette's apartment with his hands gripping his head.

"What the he'll am I doing, I didn't just... I was just about..." Words were cut off at the sudden shock of Saga's hands wrapping around him, still bounded this made his grip unavoidable to escape from.

"Tora, don't think, just act." Soft words came rolling from the bassist lips as his breath danced upon the tiger's ears. His chin rested in the crook of his neck, every now and again sucking at his soft neck with passionate kisses. Just hearing his soothing voice made Tora body relax, his worry and embarrassment fading from what he had just done to the brunette.

The raven realized that Saga wanted it, Tora wanted it, when was he ever going to get another change like this, he couldn't pass it up. Even if he had been denying his true feelings and never acting upon them once, this time was different, he had permission to do what he wanted. It was obvious he wanted it just as much as the raven.

Managing to turn around in Sagas tightly gripped arms, he went to face his feeling for his best friend, showing his lustful need for one another. As soon the guitarist eyes locked with the bassist they were instantly reading one another thoughts. There was no turning back, they both wanted it and they wanted it now. Who cares what would await them tomorrow, or how they would deal with their relationship, in how there connection between one another will be. This was that point in time you needed to act in the moment and please those desires from deep within.

Before too long the young brunette's bruised lips crushing the older guitarist's soft contours of his mouth, moving in sink as there was no more hesitation left between the two. Saga hands fell around the tiger's waist as their footstep slowly progress backward to the nearest wall. Tora, gripping and intertwining his strong rough hands into the silky smooth stands of Saga's hair as he led his best friend to their fate.

Not only were their lips crushing, now to were their bodies pressed against the wall. With every second that went by their kiss becoming sloppier as their patience for one another was growing thin. This time around the tiger was trying to be gentle, holding back every instinct he knew, to not pounce and devour Saga right then and there. Tora didn't want to subject the brunette to any more violence that he was already so ashamed of.

As tongues battled like a fight between life and death, their heated breath passing into one another becoming as one. Neither of them where backing down, Saga was too impatient to let the tiger win, while Tora's dominating character was way to bold to lose. Both were sucking the life out of one another until the young brunette's need for oxygen was much greater than his need for his tiger. This was all due to the black ravens abuse not long ago, kicking the wind out of him, he never fully recovered. Saga blamed Tora for his raging actions that prevented him from continuing their hot heated kiss.

"Don't... Hold...back..." Whimpering, the brunette sucked in the surrounding oxygen. Tora stared into his best friend's eyes. That lustful face of the bassist that exposed all emotions to the raven made him week at the knees, the raven never once imagined he'd actually get to see such an expression upon his face in his life time. Tora's eyes now exploring the bassist badly bruised face, which bared the result of his anger. His remorse, a little late but finally showed through guilt ridden expressions. His eyes seeing the damage, his hands following the contours of the red and purple bruises, along with the cuts that crushed the tiger's heart.

"But look what I've done to you already, I can't do that again." A finger brushed the brunette's lip tugging at it as he softly touched the cut he had made in the corner of his beautiful, smooth, lower lip from his outburst.  
>"... Tora-San... Untie me..." Nipping playfully at the raven's finger that stalled on his harsh red and swollen lips. Tora had almost entirely forgotten he had bounded the young bassist with his belt, also forgetting his pants were also unbuttoned.<p>

Such a seductive grin now possessed the brunette as he waited for his tiger to respond to his needs. There wasn't much movement to be done if he was bounded; especially now Tora wasn't 100% in his dominating character. Letting his hand fall from the well bruises face of Saga's, he drop them behind him to undo the young man from his chains. It only took a quick couple of second due to the tiger's familiarity with his own belt buckle; all the while they continued to lock eyes with one another, not wanting to leave anything unseen. Before too long it was undone, the bassist hand were free, they weren't trapping Tora between his arms and body any longer. Not that this was an issue because both of them were crushing their weight against one other without persuasion.

Once Saga's grip was free an evil flash flickered in his eyes while his grin turned to what Tora had only moments ago lost. Hands that were placed comfortably around the tiger's waist now darted to his face, cupping it while interlocked their lips violently together with brutal force. The tiger was socked but pleased at this motion, it was turning him on having his younger band mate take control.

Without hesitating or effort, the young brunette managed to turn their positions around, so that the well built guitarist was now pinned up against the wall. While Saga with his shirt opened, baring his smooth chest tackled the raven. The height difference between the two weren't at great loss but it was clear that the raven was the taller man, as Saga had to slightly tilt his head to make direct eye contact let alone be able to connect their heated kisses. As their lips clashed together again and their tongues began to fight the battle that was left so rudely unfinished, Saga's hands gripped at the tiger's Slipknot band shirt, which he always wore when he wasn't in his costumes for lives.

It was Saga's turn; he had control, no more waiting. He grew too tired at Tora's playful mood and now that his sadistic attitude wasn't at its highest because of the remorse he felt for the abuse, Saga had to take it into his own hands.

Trailing his hands down the outside of Tora's T-shirt, he soon got to the rim of the bottom which dangled about an inch over the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans. Slipping his hand up, he soon felt the strong definition of the guitarist body that he had soundlessly see many times before in their changing rooms. Touching the contours of his body made him even more excited. Tora exhaled as the tips of the bassist fingers made their way up to his chest, roughly rubbing his tips over the old man's pink nubs. Just as Saga's hands were playing with the raven firm body, Tora too was gripping whatever he could during his lack of focus. His grip was around the bassist small narrow hips, slamming them into his own as both their firm hard ons were now rubbing up against one another, producing heavy breathing and their soft moans that made way past their lips during their passionate kiss. To Tora's dislike, Saga moved his lips away from the tiger's and starting trailing them down his nick. Once as he was at the crook of the raven's neck he bit hard, nearly piercing the skin with his teeth.

"Oh GOD." Tora squeezed out the words while half moaning with pleasure. Saga was good, there was no disputing it. Tora surely was enjoying this much more than he would ever thought to have imagined. Just as he bit down hard on the raven's neck a stinging sensation come swelling up inside, it hurt but not enough to take his mind off the sexual tension between the two. Just as the stinging sensation came, using his soft tongue, the brunette lapped at it, smoothing out any pain that was bring discomfort to his best friend.

The tiger's T-shirt was getting in the way of the brunette's plan, it needed to be removed. As soon as the bassist left the tiger's neck, allowing it to recover from his abuse, which obviously he was enjoying by the brunette. He grabbed at the bottom of the T-shirt and yanked it off, over his head, never braking contact with their hips or eyes. Once successfully done, the brunette smirked as he tossed it to the floor of his own apartment, not even caring were it landed. Saga stood there for a quick moment as his eyes studied the built white porcelain body, as his hands moved about feeling the contours of the older man, feeling ever tonal definition the guitarist had to offer. The sheer sight made the brunette remember the painful trapped erection that was in his pants, but as his eye sight dropped lower he could see the tiger's building up under his dark blue jeans as well.

The brunette's eyebrow rises with enjoyment, as soon his eyes found their way back up the ravens. The tiger was a little puzzled, Saga was shooting him this look of a questioning glance, but it also looked as if he had his own answer. The raven cocked his head. "What are you..." The raven's words were cut off by the brunette's finger landing on his lips. "Shhhhhh..." The younger man's mouth produced this sweet, yet playful sound as he shot the tiger a sadistic grin upon his face. The brunette's hands that were placed on the raven's chest slowly dropped, along with his body. Scraping his nails softly down the front of the tiger's torso, eyes never straying from the others, as the beautiful bassist got to his knees while licking his lips. Tora gasped at the nails scratching down his abs, he couldn't bring himself to be distracted in breaking the intense eye contact. The brunette looked way too tempting as he was now on his knees. The sight was enough give the guitarist goose bumps all over his body, while adding to the throbbing pain in his pants.

"Saga... You don't have..."

Saga hushed him once again. The brunette wasn't letting the raven have any say, nor question what the bassist was doing. Still smirking as their eyes were still connected in the intense moment of what they were about to do, Saga's hands were now around his waist. His right stroking his outer thigh while his left hand rubs the raven's package that was painfully tight in his jeans.

"Should I make you wait like you did with me?... Or do you want it now?" Saga said bringing his face closer to the zipper, nudging his nose around the bulge in the raven's pants, playful teasing him. The raven this time couldn't help but break eye contact, his head was now stretching itself out as the sensation of Saga's attention was starting to drive him insane.

The young man gripped his teeth on the zipper; using his mouth he playfully tugged at it, pulling it down, succeeding to release the raven from the discomfort in his jeans. Even though in the back of Saga's mind he desperately wanted to tease the tiger but he knew, he knew that their patience were already strung out, knowing he wouldn't be able to last himself.

The zipper was now undone, fingers were now making quick work of pulling the jeans down, allowing then to fall around his ankles. The raven managed to control his neck muscle to be able to look down at the beautiful site that he'd never imagine to become true. From the wall, Tora's hands moved to run his fingers through the soft wavy hair to enforce that he was still the dominate man. Once his fingers were intertwined in his best friend's hair, a quick tug was made, jerking the bassist head backward into making direct eye contact. Saga flinched at the action as he wasn't expecting it; a little exhaled moan came from the bassist just after he flinched. His face was flushed red at the longing for Tora but also embarrassed in letting his best friend see how much he desired the older man.

"I want it now." Tora managed to say from the back of his throat, answering the bassist question from before. He didn't care what face he possessed, he was making sure to capture every expression that comes from looking at his band member's sweet fragile face. Tora wanted to see it all, to imprint the lustful longing Saga had for Tora in his memory. He didn't know if this opportunity would ever happen again, if it wouldn't then he wanted to make sure everything was captured in his memory, not one expression or movement of theirs to be lost. It was his dream and it coming true, he was going to remember it for the rest of his life.

The bassist smiled at the words that passed his lips, the intensity they produced sent Saga's body shaking with excitement, he longed to hear those words, just like how Tora longed to see the lustful face that was now being shown.

Without a word, Saga went in for the kill, his mouth positioned at the raven's erected member beneath his underwear. Using both his hand and his lips he started to rub and kiss Tora's hard on. The guitarist head whipped back against the wall as his hands were still gripped into the brunette's hair, grasping tighter from the pleasure of now being attended to. He was in heaven, Saga was truly talented.

Saga, trailed kisses up and down the shaft of the raven's member; he himself didn't want to keep his lips waiting to actually touch skin to skin. With his impatience, Saga's fingers grips around the rim of the raven's boxers. With one quick jerk they too were around the guitarist ankles, freeing the older man's trapped erection. On his knees the brunette wrapped his hand, gripping the raven's cock as he allowed his cheek to rub up steadily against his dick. He wanted to embrace Tora, he wanted to please him, to please him in ways he never thought possible. The brunette wants the tiger to have him in his mind, no one else; he wanted to drive him to the state of insanity. Licking his lips, Saga positions his tongue at the underneath of the tiger's member and trailed his wet tip along the vain. This along made the guitarist moan out load while pulling at the bassist hair as his muscles tensed up.

"Oh... GOD..." Tora gasped, every muscle in his body was starting to tense up. From the vain, Saga's tongue now started circling the raven's head producing even more moans from him.

Before too long the hot wet mouth of the bassist took Tora in whole, he needed to put an end to this teasing and take the tiger right then. Slowly but surely the bassist head started to bob up and down the shaft of the ravens cock, with this movement Tora's eyes shot open with over powering pleasure. The heat from Saga's mouth was sending the tigers body into sanity, his body now growing hotter with ever bobbing motion from the brunette. Letting Tora in whole, Saga allowed his tongue to circle around the head of the tiger's member as he nearly let his best friend slip from his mouth. Saga himself was enjoying the sweet taste but his own cock was growing painful in his pants, he needed it attended to.

It must have been the way the bassist adjust himself or the fact that his free hand was now rubbing his own trapped erection, while his head bobbed up and down at a steady pace. The bassist discomfort was captured in the corner of the over pleasurable guitarist eyes as he watched the young man below him intently.

"Fuuuuck..." The raven hisses as the young bassist let the tip of his tongue to dip into Tora's slit, producing the older man to surge with an overpowering sensation throughout his body. The grip the raven had on the Saga's hair never loosened, in fact it tightened with each surging pleasurable sensation, unconsciously forcing the bassist mouth to swallow him even deeper than before.

Even though Tora flinched at the sheer thought of stopping his best friend through such pleasurable moment, he knew that Saga was suffering, he needed to attend to him as well. This wasn't only about Tora, he wanted to also be able to satisfy Saga. So stopping him from going any further was a must. Having already a tight grip on the bassist hair he gripped tightly, yanking the other's head back watching his cock slip from the mouth of his flushed band mate. Whimpering slightly at the emptiness his member was now feeling, he made eye contact with the brunette's deep lustful gaze. The sight alone could have pushed Tora over the edge, but he managed to control himself.

The free hand Tora had, that had been steadily stabilizing him up against the wall, now gripped the soft skin of Saga's shoulder. With a firm grip he pulled his best friend up off his knees to now intrude his own tongue into the brunette's mouth. As he let his tongue explore the depths of Sagas mouth his could taste himself on the other's tongue.

This time around their kiss wasn't in sync like before, both were struggling to control themselves, let alone concentrating on moving properly with each other. As their mouths clashed violently, Saga's body was grinding into the guitarist, hips making contact every few seconds. It was then, that with Tora's grip on the brunette's hair he started tugging at the bassist head, leading the younger man backward toward the bed that wasn't far from where they stood up against the wall. The raven manages to slip his feet through both his pants and underwear that had dropped around his ankle from his friend's attempt to undress him.

Reaching the edge of the bed, the couple had manages to, yet again, change roles. Tora, tugged and lead the younger man to the more comfortable bed to be able to continue their heated moment. Saga was now forcing the tiger, pushing him onto the bed with force. Landing on the soft comfortable bed, the tiger propped himself up onto his elbows, enabling him to have a better view of the brunette that stood at the end of the bed.

There stood the young bassist still half dress, his shirt half on and half destroyed from the tigers attack before. His soft milky porcelain like skin shinned as the dim lights of his apartment reflected, making the body of the bassist more irresistible to the tiger. There stood the brunette as the other waited, all the while enjoying the view that was raping his sight with sheer pleasure.

Saga's swayed his hips, teasing the tiger as he laid there enjoying the show from the younger man with his flustered face. The torn shirt of the bassist, which had managed to partially stay on, during both violent and heated attacks of his best friend, was now being tugged at. Delicate fingers of the brunette were slowly tugging his shirt off of his soft smooth skin of his body. Allowing the fabric to drop on the floor, not caring where it landed. Then work on his own belt still swaying his hips he practically danced his way out his belt, flinging it halfway across the room as he winked playful at his waiting partner.

Now walking over to the guitarist, Saga crawled his way over the top of the raven, straddling his cool naked thighs. Tora couldn't help but lick his lips as one of his hands reached out to touch the slender torso of the bassist. Leaning down, Saga crashed his lips along the crook of the raven's neck, producing a low moan from the man beneath. As Tora adjusted his head to the side, allowing easier access for his band member. His own hands fiddling with Sagas zipper, whilst rubbing at his painful bulge. Sucking at the raven's neck a low moan was now coming from the man on top, his actions toward Tora were now side tracked. Now that the zipper was undone, Tora veered his eyes to be in-contact with his desirable best friend. That lustful face made Tora mind jump start with excitement, with this he gripped at the slender hips of the brunette, flipping their positions so that Saga was now beneath the well toned body of the guitarist.

"You're just too tempting Saga." Tora smirked as he placed kisses down the torso beneath him, when reaching his pink nipples, massaging it with his tongue. Saga's back slightly arched off the bed to these actions, his hand reaching out to the sheets of the bed to grip tightly.

"Tora, just fuck me I can't wait any longer." Saga whimpered as he was way too excited to speak calmly. The raven smiles at Saga's red face that obviously showed his tolerance level exceeding quickly.

Sitting up Tora grips his arms around the brunette thighs hoisting his hips closer to his own.

"I guess we have to get rid of these then." Tora raised an eyebrow playfully. Due to the zipper already being undone, made his job a little easier and quicker in removing them. Gripping his strong fingers around the rim of Saga's pants, he tugged at them hoisting the bassist hips to allow them to slip from his silky pale skin. With ease the pant slip off, the raven dropping them no place in particular, just anywhere they wouldn't hinder the couple. Tora grins at the slim tender body that lay below him. His face flustered, unable to make contact with his band member that was studying him so intently from above.

"Tora..." Saga huffed as his eyes half closed because of his bodies needs where making him go insane. Nothing more was needed, the raven knew what he needed to do and quick. Spreading the flustered brunette leg he positioned himself in-between his thigh.

"I'll make you feel better very soon." A little smile possessed the older man's lips just as he licked them getting ready for the kill. Gripping his strong guitarist fingers around Saga erect member, the raven lowered his head into position. His strong tongue passes his lips to circle the head of the bassist member. Saga head flip back with sheer bliss. The wet touch of Tora strong tongue made his hands clench hard at the sheets. Circling around the head, the tiger let the tip of his tongue to press in the brunettes slit allowing pre-come to spill out.

"Oh fuckin... Oh god." Saga moan loudly as the sensation was truly screwing with his thought. He couldn't think straight, let alone breathe straight.

"Sounds like you're a bit of a moaner." Tora said as his tongue now licking the vain down the shaft of his cock and coming back up to the head before taking him fully in. At that instant the tiger's mouth swallowed Saga in sucking as he bobbed his head up and down his stiff cock, Saga bucked his hips. Massaging the younger man's dick with his tongue as his head started to quicken with speed, Saga's hips were helping the situation, he was truly impatient.

"Fuck... Tora... Fu... Fuck me now! I, I can't wait any longer!" Saga manages to say as half of his face was merged into the soft pillow, while his hands grip the sheets, making a mess out of them. Just after Sagas moaning words, obviously they were hard to produce through his over exciting body, Tora pulled away. With the sound of a pop as Saga's member slipped from his mouth, Tora bent over to reach for his brunette's lips to softly peck them. As he did his fingers gripped at his slim waist hoisting them closer to his, so now each other's hard cocks where now touching. Their hips grinding with one another as the raven sucked at the brunette neck, one of his hands reaching underneath to Saga's behind.

"You sure you want to?" Tora whispered in-between breathes. Sloppy kisses being placed in the crook of his neck. Saga couldn't talk, all the mixed sensations over the last couple of moments sent his body into anarchy. The muscle in his jaw was restricted, grinding his teeth trying to somehow absorb some of the tension in controlling his moans. He just nodded.

That was all the tiger needed, a simple nod, a simple sigh for him to continue. Tora placed the tip of his index finger over the brunettes tight heat, softly rubbing it, Saga gasped while his hips bucked in the air.

"Where's the lube?" Tora asked, whispering harshly as he went to reach for the bed side table. With this action, Saga darted his hands that were gripping at the bed sheets toward the tiger's. Holding his hand, he brought them to his own mouth that was still purple and stained with a harsh red. The tips of the raven's fingers where now touching Sagas soft plump lips. The brunette circling the raven's finger around, tracing the outline of his own mouth, his tongue darting out, licking in-between each digit. Tora's body shuddered harshly all over, all because of the sight of Saga's tongue and the perverted look he was now holding upon his face.

One finger, then the second was licked before Saga took all three of them in. Letting them slid smoothly and slowly in and out, bringing back the strong image of what Saga had only moments ago done to the raven up against the wall. He bit his lip hard as he felt the warm cave that his fingers were now exploring. With a pop, A strand of saliva connecting from the brunette's mouth and the three digit attached to Tora's hand was now ready for the young man beneath.

Bringing them back to the young bassist tight heat, yet again started to rub as the brunette lets out a broken moan. Teasing his friend that laid beneath, legs opened wide with such a lustful expression Tora slowly pushed the tip of his finger in. Back arching off the bed with a loud gasping sound as Saga tried to refrain himself from yelling out. Watching intently, Tora made sure to steady his movements within the tight heat, helping him feel the least discomfort possible.

"Just bare with it for a second, it'll feel real good real soon." Tora whispered into the young man's thigh. As his finger was being delved into the sweet heat of Saga, as the raven was placing kisses up and down the inner thigh to distract the young man as much as he could. Distract him from the discomfort he was feeling from being intruded by the tiger's finger. Now having his index finger completely in, the raven could feel the young man tighten around him as he stopped, being completely taken in. Studying the brunettes face as he laid on the bed adjusting himself to the sensation, he waited till he got a clear sign from his partner to continue. Exhaling with a deep breath, while his tight heart started to loosen its grip on the guitarist strong finger, he knew he could continue. Slowly pulling his digit almost out, he allowed his middle finger to firmly penetrate with his index finger again. Moving back in, the raven started a slow but steady pace, scissoring and twisting to loosen his partner, preparing him for something much greater.

Saga laid with his eyes closed tightly as one hand clenched at the sheets and the other at the pillow. There were red, harsh, teeth marks on the bassist wrist, evident to the raven that he had been trying to muffle himself from letting the tiger hear the least amount of lustful noise possible.

"Saga-chi, don't hold back." Tilting his head, the raven said following his words with the tip of his tongue trailing higher up his thigh as his fingers grained speed.

"Fu... Oh fuck..." Saga did as the raven say, letting out his overpowering sexual frustration for Tora through his moans because he was truly driving the brunette into anarchy. His body was hot all over, his breath was uncontrollable, his muscles were cramping up. All due to his best friend attending to him the most pleasurable way he'd felt in years, if not ever.

"I think you're ready." Tora breathed through a hoarse whisper, now his face at the head of Saga's erect member. Feeling the hot breath and the quickening pace of the raven, Saga instantly shot his head back; gripping the sheets more seemed almost impossible. His body arched off the bed again as he rocked his hips into Tora.

"Tora... Yesss... Oh I can't... Last much Lon...ger, fuck the shit... OUT OF ME, NOW!" Saga screamed with all this overwhelming sexual need for his tiger to be in him, to be as one.

The tiger needed no persuasion, and he couldn't deny the most beautiful lustful, fuckable man beneath him, he to needed be within him.

Releasing his fingers from the moaning brunette who's body was shaking and gasping for air as he tried desperately to control himself from going over the edge, Tora positions himself closer to his sexy partner beneath. Gripping at his hips, the raven hoisted the bassist toward his erect member, so now it was in contact with the young man loosened heat.

Just before the tiger could proceed any further, Saga gripes his arms around the neck the guitarist bring himself into a violent kiss of passion that seemed to never end. Tongues protruding into each other's mouth, never breaking away as Tora laid Saga back down on the bed. He allowed one of his hands to grip himself, to line up with the brunette as he slowly started to edge himself into the tightness that was Saga. As the raven started to enter the younger man, Saga, couldn't help but pull away from the passionate kiss, instead he moaned with pleasure he had never felt before. It was evident that the tiger had a little more control over himself than the flustered man underneath him, but even Tora couldn't hold back groan as he could feel the bassist tight heat sucking him in as he went deeper and deeper. Both letting out a sigh as Tora had reached the depth of the bassist, stopping only momentarily for Saga to adjust to the new sensation that was the older man. Saga's tightly closed eyes shot open to observe the face he so longed to see, ever since day one when Alice Nine formed. To see the face Tora was holding right now was enough to last him a life time of pleasure.

"Tora..." Saga moaned as his hand cupped the raven's face, bringing his lips toward his ear. His breath dancing on the lobe of the guitarist, whose body was firing up with lust, and what Saga was doing was only encouraging the situation into something even hotter.

"I love you." His soft delicate panting voice said as it was followed by his tongue licking the contours of his ear, before too long nipping at him playfully.

This was all Tora could take, there was no holding back anymore, his body wouldn't let him nor would his mind let him. As the brunette held his grip around the guitarist shoulder, the tiger's hips started to move. His muscles start to rock against the bassist as his hips grinded heavily into the man above. With each thrust both band members gasped with pleasure, Saga's head rolling back onto the pillow as finger nails scratched into the skin of the guitarist back.

"Oh ... Tora ... Fuck me!" Saga screamed, unable to control the sounds that were being made, all because of the raven's passion ramming him every thrust. The tiger's hand slipped its way between the two hot bodies' to grasp his fingers around the younger man's weeping cock. With each thrust, the raven started to pump the brunettes cock in time with his rocking hips. Saga's body was now almost at its limit, he could feel the burning sensation growing intensely in the pit of his stomach as Tora now pushed against his prostate.

"oh FUCK" Saga screamed, probably loud enough for the next door neighbors to here but they gave no notice, nor would they have cared. They were to wrapped up in the intensity of their pleasure for one another that they so longed for years, and now they were receiving it, they weren't holding back.

Tora realized with the buck of Saga's hips pushing back onto the raven's member, he had found he's sweet spot. Tightening his grip around Saga member he continued to pump his cock harder and fasted as his hips quickened pace, hitting the brunette's prostate with every thrust. The tiger was ready to make the bassist hit his limit because he too was ready and could tell both wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Together baby, come for me." Gasping his words as his eyes grew tighter and tighter, cutting of his vision of the adorable climaxing younger man beneath.

Saga didn't reply, though it was evident he was at his limit when his nails dug deep into the smoothly toned body of Tora which left the raven gasping with sheer please it was adding to their climax.

Pushing deep into the brunette whose hips and leg where now tightly wrapped around the guitarist body, moving hard and violently into his friend. Both Saga and Tora weren't holding back. Their voices both hitting a deep moan as the raven's last thrust wiped their mind of any image that had been leading up to this moment. All that remained was Tora thrusting his erect member into Sagas prostrate as Saga's own member was being violently pumped for the last time. As the tiger pushes, touching the very back of Saga depth within, he body stiffened. The brunette as well, his tight heat clenched around his partner, sending both over bored. The younger man beneath could feel his own body being filled with the seed of his best friend, all the while as his own were pumping out of him making a mess on the contours of his slender body that was now dripping with sweat.

Just before the raven pulled out, Saga's eyes darted open to see the sight of the older man, who was now fully spent. His expression that was held upon his face was like no other he had ever seen or imagined to see. He wished this moment lasted forever, but like every fairy tale, it had an ending. The only difference to this fairy tale ending is that neither one of them knew from here on out how their relationship was going to change, if it would change at all.

"Tora…" Saga hummed the raven's name as his hand lightly cupped the guitarist face as he tried desperately allowing his own hip muscles to relax around the raven waist. They were both trying so hard to control each other's breathing after their extremely overwhelming climax that went beyond any satisfaction they had both experience in their lives. With a little flinch in Saga's eyes, Tora was now pulling out, he had made sure he was well spent and the same with his desirable brunette beneath. Now collapsing onto Saga's slender body, who was still holding and staring into the face of the raven.

"Tora… Did we really just do this?" Saga asked grinning from ear to ear. It was apparent he wasn't going to turn the situation of their steamy hot night together, into a serious matter. If he did, somehow they would both have to think about the repercussions of their action, but that's not what Saga wanted, nor did he think Tora would as well. Just like the brunette, the raven managed to pull a small smirk upon his face that was trying hard not to burst out laughing. It was true, even though they had just done something either of them thought would ever happen in their life, it was quite funny.

Placing his head in the crook of the bassist neck, he laid listing to the sound of Saga's heart beat. His ear was hearing his partners heart slow in pace from their high, it alone could have sent the tiger to a deep sleep, especially from the over exhausting passion they had just shared together. "Ha, I guess we did…" Tora chuckled replying to Saga's rhetorical question with a grin still dormant upon his face. The brunette's fingers entangled their way into the black raven's hair as he positioned himself on top of Saga, now breathing normal again. Massaging his best friend head, Saga was at peace.

A sense of accomplishment came over him. For years he'd only dreams of the things he'd do to his band member and now the first step had been made, a step he thought was impossible, but somehow in the mist of his hazy mind his dream was accomplished. Saga was filling with too many different emotions at once, while he lay with the heavy raven on top of him as he stroked the strands of black hair.

"Well I'm fucked." Tora groaned painfully as he traced his fingers over the soft contours of Saga's abs where his seed had made a mess, Saga couldn't help but giggle. Lifting his tired face, Tora looked into the brunette gaze wondering why what he had just said was funny, though Tora himself had to giggle when hearing the adorable bassist laugh. "What's so funny?" Asking with a furrowed brow.

"Well I think I was the one who was fucked." With a moment of silence, both members of Alice Nine burst out laughing.

"Wait till what I have in store for you next time." Giggling Tora pushed himself off of the bassist, reaching for the end of the bed. The raven managed to stable himself on his legs as he stood on the cool floor boards of the apartment, Saga's eyes not once leaving sight of the naked exposed man before him.

"Oh really, next time…. I'm truly excited now, but why wait when you have me in your grasp now?" Saga smirked at the guitarist as the raven reached and fumbled around on the floor for his clothing.  
>"Well I don't have what I need here." Turning his attention from the floor to the brunette that still lay naked on the bed. Saga raised an eyebrow. He had to admit to himself, if it was anything like the moment they had just shared, even with the violence at the beginning, he'd be more than willing to be put through Hell just to share any connection with Tora. "And plus we are both already an hour late for sound check for the live tonight." Tora finished off saying as he yanked his jeans and his faithful Slipknot top on his torso that lavished the young brunette only moment ago.<br>"Oh SHIT"


End file.
